


[podfic] on a dare she made herself

by attendtothebones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attendtothebones/pseuds/attendtothebones
Summary: She recognizes herself. Finally.





	[podfic] on a dare she made herself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [on a dare she made herself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630864) by [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux). 



> Thanks to [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux) for giving me permission to podfic this amazing story. It's been one my favourites for a while, and it was great to finally get around to recording it.

Length: 20:20  
Download/Stream: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fgsp4vp17wpjolw/on%20a%20dare%20she%20made%20herself.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
